100 Themes Challenge
by iKuro
Summary: I decided to take the 100 themes challenge!  KuroFai  i know, big surprise, right?   When I finish this one I'm gonna use Kuroshitsuji too
1. Theme 1

100 themes of KuroFai

Yeass I'm doing the 100 themes challenge! These will be completely

unrelated, super short oneshots.

So here we goez-

Introduction

"Hyuu! Kuro-strong is so manly!" Fai had been sitting there for the

past two hours, cheering Kurogane on as he chopped firewood. For a

while he was just clapping and hyuu-ing, but then he started to add

remards as well, and for some of them he was rather glad that the kids

weren't in earshot. Like when he, for a good ten minutes, waited until

the black haired man was swinging and right when he hit the wood the

blonde would go "Oh baby! Hit that wood!" or "hit it harder, Kuro-

sexy!" Needless to say it was both irritating and slightly degrading.

Eventually Kurogane got tired of it and whipped around, holding the

axe menacingly. "One more comment and I'm going to hit YOU." He didn't

realize untill it was too late how big of a mistake his remark was.

Fai got a shit-eating grin and said, "Is that a promise? Or a threat?"

an then leapt off of his perch on the stump he had been sitting on and

ran towards the house. Mission Accomplished.


	2. Theme 2

100 themes of KuroFai

Love

They had been sitting on this train for three hours. Three. And this

couldn't be like a typical train that had seperate little compartments

that sat four or five people, noooo. Each compartment sat two. Two.

Guess who got to sit together?

Not that either of them was complaining. The only problem was the

single thought that was nagging at both of their minds. Fai tried to

act normal, but for the past few weeks he found his thoughts about the

man across from him getting more and more prominant in his mind. In

the middle of last week he made up his mind to tell him some time

soon. Little did he know that Kurogane had been thinking the same

thing. Now seemed a good time to go ahead with it, seeing as there was

almost an hour left of their ride.

"Kuro-" "Fai-" they spoke at the same time. [ewww clichè!]

"Uhh... You can go first." Kuroabe was quick to respond, and there was

a tiny flicker of hope that maybe the Mage was going to say the same

thing.

"Well I... We've been traveling for a while now and... What I'm trying

to say is..." Fai sighed in frustration and hit his head against the

window. He took a deep breath and tied again. "Kurogane..." woah, kuro

thought. Ge just said Kurogane. This is some serious shit. "I... I

don't know if you've noticed or not but in the past few weeks I've

been a bit strange." Kurogane nodded and cocked his head to the side a

bit. "Well... That's because..." Fai's cheeks were tinted rosy pink,

his palms were sweating, his mouth was dry, and he was nervous as a

virgin hooker. He pursed his lips and dug his nails into his thighs,

almost drawing blood. 'ahh fuck it' he thought to himself as he leaned

forward, grabbed Kurogane by the collar, and pulled his face close,

looking very threatening. "I fucking fell in love with you, ya bastard."

Kurogane stared at him in shock of both his action and his confession.

"I-" Fai let go of his shirt and pushed him back onto his seat, then

brought his knees up into fetal position and stared out the window

biting his nail. Another twenty minutes passed and he was on the verge

of tears and hysterics before Kurogane slowly looked at him and said

two simple little words. "Me too."

Sent from my iPod


	3. Theme 3

100 themes of Kurofai

Light

It was the morning after the first night the group spent together,

Kurogane and Fai had each slept in a corner ad Syaoran had slept by

Sakura, who was still unconcious in the small futan. Kurogane opened

his eyes and the first thing he saw was the blonde, light shining off

of his golden hair, and though he would never admit it, Kurogane

thought he looked a bit like an angel. That was the first time that

this strange feeling tugged at the tall man's heartstrings. It was an

unknown emotion, something that he couldn't quite name but something

that wasn't exactly bad. At the time he just pushed the thought aside.

Now as they sat in waiting in Nihon, Kurogane looking out the door at

Fai, who was enshrouded with moonlight, that feeling tugged at his

heart again. He knew it well by this point, but he couldn't help but

smile a bit as he gazed upon his very own angel. Fallen as he might

be, Kurogane knew that inside his heart there was a light that no

darkness could ever extinguish.

oh my god. How fucking mushy was that shit? Lol but I think I'm

getting a contact drunk from my dad and his friend xD so leave me and

my mushy alone ):0


	4. Theme 4

100 themes of kurofai

Dark

Fai liked the dark. It gave him a chance to shed his smile and let his

tears flow freely. He would wait until his usual roommate was

sleeping, and then break down, stifiling his silent sobs with his

pillow. At the same time though, he feared the dark, the darkness that

was inside him, threatening to consume his fragile heart. He needed

someone, a knight in shining armor to beat back the beasts within and

see him for who he was.

Kuroane liked the dark as well. It was the ninja's cover. In nihon the

dark had greatly assisted in his fights, allowed him to grow strong.

But that wasn't the only reason he liked the dark. While they were in

Otou, the dark had given him a new reason to like it. He had been

awoken in the middle of the night by a strange choked sound. It took a

few minutes to realize that it had been from Fai, who was 'sleeping'

next to him. He stayed still and quiet, perfectly feighning sleep,

until he felt Fai calm down and cry himself to sleep. It was then that

the ninja carefully sat up and looked over at the Mage. Sure enough,

there were tearstains running down the blonde's cheeks. The knight has

found his damsel.

Okay, I really hope that made sense OxO

If you can't tell by now, most of these are going to be Drabble or

Crack A_A


	5. Theme 5

100 themes of kurofai

Seeking Solace

Kurogane noticed something off about Fai recently. The blonde had been

wearing long sleves every day for the past month and a half, even here

in the world they were in now. It had been at least 90 degrees every

day and their tiny apartment had no air conditioner. Sakura had been

parading around in a swimsuit top and a skirt (which caused quite a

bit of blushing from Syaoran) and Syaoran and Kurogane hadn't worn a

shirt unless it was absolutely necessary. While Fai wore a black long

sleved shirt. Even Sakura noticed the Mage's strange behavior.

"Fai-san, why don't you put on short sleves? You're going to give

yourself a heat stroke!"

"I'm fine, Sakura-hime. Just go ahead over to the pool and try to

enjoy yourself." Sakura gave him a worried look, but nodded and headed

out the door with Syaoran.

"Oh! They forge their towels! Could Big Puppy run them out to them?"

Kurogane grumbled at the nickname, but grabbed the two towels sitting

by the door an ran them out to the kids, who hadn't made it very far.

Mokona popped out of the towels an hopped onto Sakura's shoulder,

yelling something about 'giving big puppy and big kitty some time

alone.' Kurogane rolled his eyes and trudged back up to the sticky

apartment. As he opened the door he heard the crash of breaking glass,

followed by the bathroom sink running.

"Oi, Mage, what did you break?" Kurogane stood outside the bathroom

door listening, but there was no response. "Mage?" still nothing.

"Fai?" he cracked the door open a bit and peeked in to see Fai sitting

leaning over the sink with a shard of glass in his hand, staring at

his bleeding wrist like he was in a trance. There was not only this

cut, but also half-healed ones and scars going halfway to his elbow.

He winced slightly as salty tears splashed into the fresh wound, and

was about to add another when Kurogane took the glass and threw it in

the trashcan. Fai didn't look surprised, but instead he just slowly

lifted his head and looked at Kurogane with a look of hoplessness that

almost broke the ninja's heart.

"Why?" The blonde didn't really ask, more like he demanded to know.

"Why did you take it? It's my body I can do what I want with it."

Kurogane growled at him angrily, and Fai thought for sure that the

larger man was going to hit him, but instead he felt himself being

pulled into a hug. He pushed himself away weakly, but Kurogane held

steady. "Don't touch me... Don't..." Fai continued fighting weakly

for another thirty seconds before he started pulling him closer,

wrapping his arms around the strong neck and entwining his pale

fingers in short black hair. The blonde burried his face in the taller

man's neck and cried. No matter how much he loathed Kurogane for

breaking down the walls around his heart, he could never hate him, and

he couldn't push him away any longer.

Almost an hour and a half passed and Kurogane had convinced Fai to

change into something that wouldn't give him a heat stroke. The two

had then sat on the couch for ten minutes in silence before either of

them spoke.

"Why did you stop me?" Fai was the first to break the silence.

"Because. The look on your face was just..."

"Just...? What?"

"You looked broken."

"Thanks," Fai said dryly, sort of glaring a little out of the corner

of his eye.

"That's not what I meant... I meant... For some reason I wanted to try

to pick up the pieces."

"...Oh."

"Oh?"

"...Thank you."

More mushy ._.

and it was sort of off topic A_A

But oh well.


	6. Theme 6

100 themes of kurofai

Break away

"Its over."

Kurogane couldn't comprehend the two words the blonde had just said.

It's... Over?

"What are you-?"

"I SAID ITS OVER, KUROGANE."

"Why are you-?" Kurogane slapped himself internally at his lack to

form a sentance.

"I just think it would be better if we saw other people."

"Like who?" He struck a nerve with that one. He knew that with their

current travel arrangements they wouldn't be staying in one place long

enough to 'see other people.'

"Anyone. Just not me. I... I'm breaking up with you." Fai couldn't

even control himself long enough to finish talking before he started

sobbing. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Kurogane was his

first, his last, and he knew that he would be his only. They were

bound together by blood, but that was exactly the problem.

"Why?"

"Because. The vampire twins informed me of something... Interesting...

The last time we met up with them."

"And that would be-?"

"Vampires have a mechanism used to lure in their prey. It's a certain

chemical that causes the prey to fall head over heels in lust with the

vampire. Didn't you ever notice it? Every time I feed. EVERY time, we

end up screwing. Why do you think that is?"

Kurogane thought about it and acknowledged the fact, but wouldn't

accept it as an excuse. "So you think that I don't actually love you?

Or is it that you're interested in someone else?" he knew exactly the

response he would get, and while it pained him to hurt the blonde, HIS

blonde, he knew it had to be done.

Fai's eyes narrowed to slits and he hissed at the taller man. "You

know damn well there's nobody else. I just don't want to be in a

relationship where some chemical is all that's keeping you around."

"Did you forget? Why do you think I had you turned in the first place?

Because I was selfish, yeas, but also because I couldn't stand to lose

the one I love."

Fai's eyes widened in realization, and a different sort of tears

starte to fall.

I can't stand making them fight ;u;

What can I say, i'm a hopeless romantic.


	7. Theme 7

100 themes of kurofai

Heaven

(fai POV)

They say that money can't buy happiness, that riches and lonliness go

hand in hand. When I was a kid I couldn't disagree more. I had a huge

house and everything I ever wanted, not to mention my brother was

there to share it all with me. Fai, my beloved nii-chan, thought just

the opposite.

"Yuui, these riches won't be able to get you everything. One day I'll

be gone and you'll have to find someone to spend your life with.

Promise me that you won't use money to find them." that's what he told

m the night before he died. We were only 17. My family was on our way

to the airport to go home from our vaccation in Japan, when we got

into an accident with a drunk driver. I lost an eye, but ny parents

died as well as my brother, and suddenly I was the sole heir to my

family's fortune. But after that... I didn't want it anymore. I sat in

my hospital bed signing the papers to collect my ineritance, and I

felt disgusted with it. Fai was right. Money means nothing with nobody

to share it with. The day after that a nurse wheeled in another boy,

who looked to be about my age.

"I'm terribly sorry, mr. Flourite, but you're going to have to share a

room. This is Kurogane, he was also involved in the same crash as you."

I looked over at him and felt my heart wrench. He looked absolutely

fine except for one thing. His arm was missing.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

The week that followed went by without anything really happening.

Until Friday that is. The nurse came into the room and looked at

Kurogane sadly.

"Mr. Suwa... Your parents died in that crash... And your inheritence

isn't enough to cover your hospital bills any longer. We have a few

options you can take for a loan or-"

"I'll pay for it." in that week I had gotten to have a strong...

Liking for him. I didn't want him to have to leave.

"No it's fine I'll just leave and go home..."

"I'll pay. I've got plenty from my inheritence and... I don't want

this filthy money anymore."

With quite a bit of persuading, I managed to convince him to let me pay.

Two weeks later he was fitted with a prosthetic arm and we were both

released at the same time. We were both 17, and had no friends or

family to speak of, so we did what any teenager would do. I invited

Kurogane to stay at my house. By that time I knew I was falling for

him, and I knew that it probably wasn't in my best interest to be

around him all the time, but I couldn't help myself. And it turned out

that my bad choice paid off. We were sitting in the movie room

watching The Pursuit if Happiness, and I was reminded of what my

brother used to say and of the promise I had made. I hoped he didn't

consider paying a $10,000 hospital bill to be buying someone's

affection, because I knew I just had to go for it.

"Kuro-pon?"

""What the hell is with those nicknames? And what do you want?"

"I like you. A lot." short quick and o the point. Good so far. I was

sort of surprised at his reaction, though. He said nothing, just stood

and stalked off to his room to brood. Two hours late he came back

downstairs. I was still sitting on the couch in the tv room, watching

a new movie. Hhe sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"Me too."

It was at that moment that I realized what Fai had been talking about.

I didn't care if I had nothing, I only cared that Kuro-run cared about

me. I was truly happy, and if I had died at that moment I would have

had no regrets at all. It felt like I was walkibg in heaven.

This one sort of sucked ._. sorry


	8. Theme 8

Innocence

[a warning for you now~ this is more about LOSS of innocence than innocence ||D its graphical. Just so you know.]

"Kuro-chan, what happens after this?"

He had just kissed you. After so much waiting. You were a mere 12 years old, he 13, but you knew already that you loved him more than anyone. And already you wanted to know what was next.

"You don't know?"

You shake your head no. In all the extensive schooling you had, social relations were NOT something you studied.

He sighs. "I guess I can show you if you'd like. But it's something special—you can't take it back once it's happened. The first time you do it is intense. We'll have to go slow, okay? And it might hurt a bit too."

You nod, and glomp him. "You're the best, Kuro-chu! Have you done it before?" You smile as he shakes his head no, very enthused that you will both be experiencing it together. You have no idea what's in store…

You ask your parents if you can stay over at his house—they comply, happy that you've found a friend. His parents are going out for the night, and tell you to behave. His little sister Tomoyo is in bed two stories up, and you are locked in his basement/living room to ensure that nobody will interrupt.

"Kuro-wan~" You coo at him as he comes down the stairs, and sits next to you on the couch. He kisses you again, and you kiss back. A few minutes into it, he pokes his tongue at your lip, and you open your mouth, letting him explore at will. Eventually you catch the drift and imitate his actions, provoking a smile you can feel against your lips. Soon his hands begin stroking your hair, playing at your neck, and running lightly down your back. You shiver, and e moves from your mouth, planting kisses down your jaw line and onto your neck.

Your breath hitches, and he smiles again, nibbling on your collarbone, and eventually licking, biting, sucking on the nape of your neck. You feel a strange feeling in your lower belly, something you've never felt before. It felt a bit like diarrhea, but it was pleasant. He reaches his hand up your shirt and you gasp in surprise, which fades to a light moan as he begins toying with your nipple.

"This," he tells you, licking at the spot he had been working at, "is called a hickey." You look down to see a bruised, red area that would be hard to explain to your mother when you went home. You didn't dwell on the thought long though, as he tugs your shirt up over your head and toys with the tiny buds on your chest. You whine a bit at the warm sensation now increasing in your stomach, not sure what it is but knowing you want more. In a fit of stubbornness, you tug his head back up and kiss him deeply, silently telling him to move on.

He obliges, and suddenly his movements are more awkward. You can tell he's never been quite this far, and you're excited to be learning along with him. He starts kissing you again, which at first seems like a step backwards, until he grinds his hips down on yours. You moan, which is muffled by his mouth against yours. Now the heat turns to a burning, and you instinctively claw at his clothing, tearing his shirt over his head and flinging it across the room. He pins you to the sofa then; a warning. Don't go too fast.

He removes your pants slowly, PAINFULLY slow, as your nether regions begin to throb with the light touches. Next his pants are off, and the two of you are left in nothing but your underwear. He is shocked to see that you're wearing girls' panties—an unintentionally sexy choice you had made, saying that they were cuter than boxers. You stared in amazement at the bulge growing; more noticeable on you than him. "W-what's that!"

He laughs and pulls down your panties slowly, exposing your throbbing, half-hard manhood—or boyhood as it were. You gasp at the sudden cool air shock, but his hand slowly stroking you makes you moan and unconsciously thrust your hips into it. He moves his way down and carefully laps at the very tip, causing another mewl to escape your lips. He smiles and runs his tongue down the length, causing you to emit a rather loud, "A-aahh!" as he sucked at your balls, and continued stroking your member, with an increasing speed.

The burning in your tummy has now snaked its way into your groin, and you feel something building as he continues his actions, and for a minute you're afraid you might just piss on him. You cry out, and are shocked that the release you feel does not emit urine like you expected, but rather some sort of pearly white liquid. You pant slightly, and he smirks. "Congratulations, you just came."

"Ungh… Kuro-tan… it feels so good… a-again, please…" Your head drops back, and he climbs on top of you.

"Not yet. We've only gotten to the first part. There are different things too." Once again he shoves his tongue into your mouth, and you gladly comply, sliding yours against his in an odd sort of dance. He broke away, and once again lowered to your hips, this time taking your entire member into his mouth, and your eyes roll back in your head. Pure ecstasy pulses through your veins, and you cry out loudly as his head bobs slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. In mere minutes, you find yourself climaxing again, and he swallows your expulsion.

"Wh… what about… you, K… Kuro-tan?" You're breathless, but now curious. When would he get to feel this pleasure?

"That's next." He shoves his fingers into your mouth, commanding "Suck." You comply, anxious to see what's next, and he soon pulls the now-slippery fingers from your mouth, gently probing at your rear. You whine a bit as he slips one inside, startled at the uncomfortable feeling. As he pushes another one in, mild discomfort turns to pain, causing you to omit a high-pitched squeal. He ignores you and continues his ministrations, eventually adding one last finger, which causes you to involuntarily snap your legs shut, clenching around him and kicking him away.

"K-Kuro-sama, it hurts…" He forces your legs back apart, and re-inserts two fingers.

"I told you it would." He continues his preparation, but nothing could POSSIBLY have you ready for the sheer pain you go through next. You scream as he pushes into you, your muscles clenching and re-clenching around him, and tears start to flow down your cheeks.

"S-stop! K-Kuro-sama it hurts too much!" You try to push him off, but he just stays there, still. You continue whining in pain, but slowly it subsides, leaving only a dull ache in your backside. That changes when he starts to move, and once more a burning pain rips through you. You cry out, begging him to stop, but he does not. His face is determined, and a few excruciating moments later, he hits that sweet spot inside you. You arch up off the sofa, moaning at the odd combination of pain and pleasure. Kurogane smirks and thrusts at that spot over and over again, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. This feeling is far more intense than before, and you feel yourself seeking release. You silently plead with Kurogane to help you, but he is too focused on his own desires to help you. Bashfully you reach your own hand down and wrap it around yourself, moaning once more as your partner's thrusts force your member up into your hand.

"K-Kur-Kuro-ch-chan I—A-Ah!" You're cut short as you feel yourself orgasm, falling limp against the cushions. Kurogane quickly followed, collapsing on top of you, and then gingerly pulling out. The two of you lay there for a while, enjoying each others' embrace. "I love you, Kuro-chan," you whisper as you fade off to sleep…


End file.
